


No Stress

by twozero



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mental Instability, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twozero/pseuds/twozero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>源氏其实并不想要现在这条命。</p><p>有时他把这点隐藏的很好，有时不行。</p><p>麦克雷的正义感其实比大多数人眼中的要强一些。</p><p>大部分时间他为了显酷会掩饰起来，有时不行。</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Stress

**Author's Note:**

> 麦源这个邪教我是一发中毒的，他俩怎么这么好！不过由于很喜欢源氏在旧守望时期由于心结会排斥别人的梗，所以一直觉得理性思考的话，麦爹在此时硬撩源氏可能并不会有什么结果。
> 
> 后来我想通了（），就算源氏是个小混蛋怎么了，小混蛋也是可以恋爱的呀！（）何况麦爹在我心里也不是“宝贝儿你真美”型的撩人选手，说不定小混蛋源和正派麦会产生意想不到的效果呢！
> 
> 所以这篇就是一个正派麦克雷给一个还没接受新身体有些情绪问题的源氏一些安慰的故事。有一些焦虑类心理问题的描写，二设有，大概ooc。

源氏其实并不想要现在这条命。

 

有时他把这点隐藏的很好，有时不行。

 

麦克雷的正义感其实比大多数人眼中的要强一些。

 

大部分时间他为了显酷会掩饰起来，有时不行。

 

 

麦克雷在走廊上撞见没了一条胳膊的源氏的时候，那两条不行正好撞在一起。

 

源氏的右边肩膀空荡荡，露着几把断掉的人造神经还在刺啦刺啦地冒着火花。忍者当他是空气一般，从旁边走过去头都没扭。

 

麦克雷知道源氏这是又受伤后拒绝治疗了（你说拒绝修理也行），他之前见到过几次。此时强迫他的话改造人会变得很激动甚至有攻击性，然后一个人躲进房间不知道做些什么，一两天过后才重新出现，用蚊子一样的声音跟他伤到的人道歉，然后再错过最佳治疗期。麦克雷听说有几次拖得严重的，他们不得不切除了一部分他所剩无几的原生肉体，齐格勒博士为此着急了半天，可惜专长外科的博士对心理上的这些事儿也没什么好办法。

 

 

这次牛仔站在原地，嘬着烟屁股想了一会儿，然后扭头跟了上去。

 

源氏走得飞快，牛仔拖着马刺叮叮当当一路小跑，这才勉强在改造忍者甩上房门前一秒抵住门缝。

 

“有事吗。”源氏的声线冷冰冰当中透着怒气，跟平常他礼貌疏远的语气判若两人。

 

“我知道这很难，”麦克雷在脑中努力地搜索着安慰人的词汇，“但是外面有一大票人想要帮你，你没必要这么把自己锁起来。”

 

面甲下面传出一声夸张的嗤笑。

 

啊哦，糟糕的开场。

 

“你又知道什么。”源氏打量了一下浑身完好无损的牛仔*，麦克雷心想他说得挺有道理。忍者抓住门把想甩上门，麦克雷用了吃奶的力气才让可怜的门纹丝不动。这小子都这副样子了劲儿还挺大。

 

“我确实不知道你是PTSD还是怎么着，但我知道如果你现在撒手乖乖去治疗室，过会儿你还能跟昨天一样蹦哒，但如果我现在撒手，”麦克雷使劲儿撑着门，声音有些嘶哑，“两天后你还是会躺在治疗台上，但出来之后还剩下多少就不一定了。”他决定放弃走安慰路线，看看效果如何。

 

源氏没理他，看起来被他气笑了。忍者的呼吸急促还有点颤抖，像是在拼命憋回已经到嘴边的粗口。“我知道，”几秒之后源氏做了几次深呼吸勉强平静了些，声音依旧发抖，“我知道你们是好心，但我现在没力气对你的好心负责任，也没力气回应你的期待，请回吧。”

 

啊？牛仔完全没预料到这个回答。他花了几秒才理解别人的善意对于源氏会是一种负担是个什么逻辑。好吧，麦克雷猜到，你正混乱的时候什么都不懂的旁观者叫你坚强一点，也许确实是种负担吧。

 

前提是那个什么都不懂的人多少得是你在乎的对象，牛仔拿出了自己最擅长的“往好处想”，这说明源氏对他们这帮人还是有点感情的吧，大概。

 

不过这就难办了，听说这小少爷之前是个纨绔子弟，不知道这种什么责任都往自己身上揽的心态是跟谁学的。（这个疑问在十多年后麦克雷见过岛田半藏之后迎刃而解。）这种状态感觉说什么都只会给人增加压力啊。

 

牛仔愣神的时候源氏再次用力关门，麦克雷在最后关头反应过来撑住，门只剩下一条小缝。

 

“最后一句。我对你可没什么期待，”牛仔顶着门缝艰难地耸了耸肩，情急之下他的第一反应就是甩出了自己最熟悉的自由信条：“你别见怪，我做事儿都是纯粹出于自我意志，你什么反应都无所谓，别有压力。”麦克雷叼着烟挤出一个有点扭曲的微笑，不知道阴影里的人看不看得清，“不过要是你啥时候准备好出来了，我就在门口。”

 

然后麦克雷松开了手，门在惯性下砰的一声合上。

 

呼。牛仔松了口气。不知道最后这段效果如何，门关的太快他没看清源氏什么反应，或者他到底有没有反应。

 

 

麦克雷不是食言的人，所以他就站在源氏房间门口等下了。烟抽了一支又一支，到后来站得腿有些酸，他就把轮流把脚顶在墙根。牛仔等得肚子咕咕直叫，脑子里全是汉堡肉上酱汁的味道，不过脚下倒也一直没挪窝。

 

屋子里一开始十分安静，后来有几下砸东西的叮咣声，还有源氏带点电子音的沉重呼吸，再后来又安静下去了。

 

鸦雀无声。源氏的房间选在了最偏僻的角落，走廊里空无一人，麦克雷沉默地站着，不知道屋里的人在做什么在想什么。

 

而正当麦克雷认定自己大概是白走一遭，准备掐烟放弃的时候，房门轻轻地开了。

 

源氏见到还在门口的牛仔似乎很惊讶，好像他根本没想到对方真的会一直等着。

 

两个人互相看着，沉默了几秒。

 

意料之外地，源氏在忖度了片刻之后开口了。

 

“这条命并不是我想要的。”他说。

 

麦克雷觉得他说的很有道理。

 

“没人想，”他回答道，“谁爸妈生他之前也没问过他自己的意见啊。可日子还得这么过。“牛仔揉了揉有点酸的腰，对被他的歪理说愣了的机械忍者扬了扬手：“治疗室？”

 

两人并肩而行，一路无言。

 

 

这之后源氏的胳膊顺利接上，麦克雷顺手去拿点创伤膏的功夫对方就从治疗室里出来了。

 

“嘿，Genji，”牛仔看见完好如初的源氏，心里突然一阵高兴，“下次能接着让我在门口等你吗？”

 

源氏愣了一下，“……我可不做保证。”

 

“没问题，没问题，”麦克雷一脸昂然自得，“我自带板凳儿。”

 

如果他没听错的话，忍者确实是在面甲后面笑了一声。

 

 

 

*：感觉此时麦克雷还没有左手的义肢。

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋（）：
> 
>  
> 
> 十几年后守望先锋重组，已经接受自身的源氏再次跟麦克雷凑到一起。
> 
>  
> 
> “既然当时是你的“正义感作祟”，所以换做别人你也会出手的咯？”
> 
>  
> 
> “这个嘛，如果他们的眼睛跟你一样好看的话，也许吧。”
> 
>  
> 
> “哈，是吗。”掀了面甲的源氏挑起一边眉毛，把那句“你当时根本没见过我的眼睛吧”的吐槽咽进肚子里，用他蜜糖一样的棕眼盯着麦克雷，缓慢地扬起一个笑。


End file.
